Vom selben Blut
by adyli
Summary: Fred Weasley, verraten und verlassen von seinem Gegenstück sucht er Trost bei jemand anderem… COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Vom selben Blut

Teil: 1/3 

Status: Alle 3 Teile bereits fertig

Freigabe: Erster Teil: PG 13, Rest NC-17

**Warning(s): Slash, Twincest - In späteren Kapiteln Lemon!**

Zusammenfassung: Fred Weasley, verraten und verlassen von seinem Gegenstück sucht er Trost bei jemand anderem…

Disclaimer: Figuren stammen von JKR, Was die Figuren tun stammt von meiner Phantasie

* * *

**Vom selben Blut**

**Teil eins**

Ich, Fred Weasley, erwachte vom lauten Knallen einer Tür. Ich reckte mich, stand aber noch nicht auf. 'Geöffnet ab 11 Uhr', das war ein Luxus, denn ich - nun, eigentlich wir - uns gönnen wollten. Ab 11, das war im Durchschnitt zwei Stunden später, als die restlichen Geschäfte. Zwei Stunden länger schlafen...

Von draußen hörte ich Gesprächsfetzen, weiteres Türeknallen, Rufe - ein neuer Tag war angebrochen in der Winkelgasse.

Ich war sauer auf mich selbst, denn gestern war es wieder so spät geworden, dass ich vergessen hatte einen Silencio-Zauber auf das Zimmer zu legen und nun von den Geräuschen von draußen wach geworden war.

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau was ich geträumt hatte, doch als ich mir über die Augen rieb und merkte dass mein Gesicht feucht von Tränen war, da konnte ich mir schon denken, von wem ich geträumt hatte… von IHM… Mir war klar, dass ich nicht mehr würde einschlafen können, also stand ich auf und wankte ins Badezimmer. Benommen blickte ich in den Spiegel und dachte, dass es gestern wohl eine Flasche Wein zu viel gewesen war...eine, oder auch zwei...wieder mal...

Entschlossen nahm ich eine kalte Dusche und ging dann hinunter in den Laden.

xox

Durch die zusätzlichen zwei Stunden hatte ich Gelegenheit gehabt, die Kisten auszupacken, die gestern kamen.

'Dickmacher', waren darin gewesen. Süßigkeiten, die es in sich hatten. Wer davon aß wurde für vier Stunden ganz dick und schwabbelig.

George hatte sie geschickt, sie waren seine neuste Entwicklung.

George...wie immer tat es weh, wenn ich an ihn dachte.

Eine Stunde lang hatte ich wortkarg die Leute bedient, die am laufenden Band hereingeschneit kamen - über eine Sache in meinem Leben konnte ich mich nicht beklagen: Der Laden boomte!

Ich zählte gerade das Wechselgeld und überlegte, ob ich mir in der Mittagspause etwas zu essen gönnen konnte, oder ob ich zu Gringotts musste um neues Wechselgeld zu holen.

Durch den Klang der Türglocke wurde ich unterbrochen und verzählte mich.

Ohne aufzublicken murmelte ich ärgerlich: "Mittagspause! Haben Sie das Schild nicht gesehen?"

Als es still blieb, hob ich schließlich doch den Kopf und zuckte zusammen… Vor mir stand mein Bruder! Nur, leider war es nicht der, den ich so verzweifelt zu sehen wünschte… "Hallo Ron", sagte ich kühl.

Er schien erst zu zögern, doch dann platzte er heraus:

"Du warst nicht bei seiner Hochzeit…"

"Ja und?", fragte ich.

Er stammelte: "Ähm, also… warum nicht? War es wegen uns? Wegen dem Streit mit Mum? Oder wegen dem was Ginny und ich gesagt hatten? Ich... wir…also…uff"

"Was kümmert es dich?", fragte ich, noch eine Spur kühler.

"Wir machen uns eben Sorgen! Wenn du nicht mal mehr George an dich heran lässt, oder dass du uns so sehr hasst, dass du nicht mal zu seiner Hochzeit kommst, weil du uns dort sehen müsstest…"

Überrascht sah ich auf.

"Ich? Ich soll euch hassen?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Flashback **- Vor über einem Jahr beim Weihnachtsessen:

"Fred, George, wollt ihr euch nicht auch mal eine Freundin suchen…also ich meine jeder eine?", meinte Mrs. Weasley wieder einmal.

"Es kann doch nicht gut sein, wenn ihr die ganze Zeit in eurem Laden aufeinander hockt. Und seht mal, selbst Ron hat eine…"

"HEY!", fuhr Ron dazwischen.

"Mum", meinte George. "Wenn die richtige kommt, dann kommt sie, das kann man doch nicht erzwingen", wollte er seine Mutter ruhig stellen.

Doch Fred hatte genug, er knallte sein Besteck auf den Teller und schnauzte Mrs. Weasley an.

"Mutter, kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören? Können wir uns Leben nicht so leben wie WIR es wollen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

"Wir sind doch weit genug weg von dir, als dass es dich ernstlich stören könnte. Oder stört es dich, dass die Leute reden?"

"Nun ja…", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. Es störte sie tatsächlich. Vor allem weil es ungerecht war, sie wusste schließlich, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran war.

Sie hatte nichts gegen Schwule, nein bestimmt nicht, aber doch nicht ihre Jungs… nein die nicht. Und schon gar nicht zusammen… NIEMALS!

'Tss, was die Leute so reden. Was die sich so für einen Unsinn ausdenken', hatte sie gedacht, als sie das erste mal mit den Gerüchten konfrontiert wurde - doch tief in ihr drin regte sich etwas unangenehm.

"Mutter", Fred schrie sie an. "Sind dir die Leute wichtiger als wir? Das kann doch nicht sein."

Er war so wütend. So furchtbar wütend und auch traurig. Grob stieß er seinen Stuhl zurück und rannte hinaus.

Traurig stand er, mit der Stirn an einen Baum gelehnt, im Garten. Sie würde es nie akzeptieren, sie durften es ihr nie sagen. Niemandem. Niemals.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich. Er dachte dass es George wäre und erwartete eine Umarmung, erwartete seine warmen Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren.

Doch er hörte nur eine kühle Stimme.

"Musstest du so grob sein?"

Ärgerlich drehte er sich um und sah in das Gesicht seiner kleinen Schwester. Klein… Nun, sie überragte ihn fast, sie war zu einer schönen großen Frau geworden, die kühle Eleganz ausstrahlte.

Neben ihr stand Ron.

"Sie tut das nur, weil sie uns liebt. Deshalb mischt sie sich in alles ein. Sie will doch nur das wir glücklich werden.", meinte dieser.

"Oh, sie liebt uns, zweifellos. Doch einmischen tut sie sich, zumindest in diesem Fall, wegen der Leute.

Nein! Leugnet es nicht, ich weiß dass es so ist!", fuhr Fred sie an und drehte sich traurig wieder um.

"Wir möchten, dass du dich bei ihr entschuldigst.", sagte Ginny weiterhin kühl.

Fred brauste auf: "Den Teufel werd ich tun! Sie ist diejenige die sich entschuldigen sollte!"

"Fred bitte. Entschuldige dich einfach bei ihr. Wir möchten nicht, dass sie verletzt ist.", mischte sich Ron ein.

"Und ich? Ob ich verletzt bin, das kümmert keinen, oder was? Ihr könnt mich mal!", zischte Fred und apparierte.

Seit dem hatte er den Rest seiner Familie nicht mehr gesehen. Ausser George natürlich…

**Flashback Ende**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Nun ja", meinte Ron verlegen. "Wir haben dich ja quasi davon gejagt, vorletztes Weihnachten."

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er schnell fort. "Wir hatten Unrecht, Ginny und ich. Du musst deinen eigenen Weg gehen und Mutter muss das akzeptieren."

Ich drehte den Kopf weg und starrte auf die Wand.

Bitter sagte ich: "Das sagst du jetzt. Jetzt nachdem du glaubst, dass die Gerüchte nur Erfindung waren. Jetzt nachdem er geheiratet hat und alle zufrieden sind."

"Ich weiß, dass die Gerüchte wahr waren!", sagte Ron leise.

Überrascht sah ich ihm ins Gesicht und Ron errötete sanft.

"Du wusstest es?"

"Ja… Ich habe euch zufällig gesehen, am See…"


	2. Chapter 2

**danke liebe milva!**

amunet: ja, ich wurde ähm... gebannt, also hab ich mich neu angemeldet...

* * *

**Vom selben Blut**

**Teil zwei**

**Flashback** - an einem See, in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus. Fred und George, versteckt hinter ein paar Bäumen und Büschen:

"Ach, es geht nichts über ein schönes kühles Bad, bei diesem heißen Wetter", meinte George und streckte sich genüsslich im Gras aus.  
Andächtig fuhr Fred die Spur der Wassertropfen auf Georges Haut nach und zog dabei Kreise um dessen Brustwarze.  
Dann beugte er sich über ihn und begann seine Brust zu küssen. Jeden Millimeter, bis Georges Haut glühte und er sich unter ihm wand und stöhnte.  
Erst dann begann er hart an dessen Brustwarzen zu saugen und der Kontrast von weichen Küssen zu dem harten Saugen ließ George leicht aufschreien, doch schon bald ging der Schrei über in wohliges Stöhnen.  
George zog den Kopf seines Bruders zu sich hoch und sie küssten sich. Fred schob seine Zunge gierig in Georges heiße Mundhöhle und beide fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus - schnell, rau und verdammt befriedigend.  
Nach einer Weile riss Fred sich los und grinste George verheißungsvoll an.  
Dann begann er wieder, sich durch Küsse seinen Weg hinunter zu bahnen.  
Als er an dem Bund von Georges Badeshorts angekommen war, hielt er inne und schob seine Zunge erst einmal vorsichtig unter den Rand. Gleichzeitig strich er über die Beule in Georges Hose, die daraufhin leicht zuckte.  
George ließ sein Becken kreisen und rieb sich an Freds Hand. Ungeduldig zerrte er sich selbst die Shorts herunter und präsentierte Fred sein nacktes, steil aufgerichtetes Glied.  
Fred wurde von einer heftigen Hitzewelle erfasst, als er es vor sich sah und schloss erwartungsvoll seine Hand darum. Jetzt begann er seine Hand im gewohnten Rhythmus auf und ab zu bewegen.  
"Mehr!", hauchte George ungeduldig.  
Und da Fred nicht in der Stimmung war, sich ihm zu widersetzen, ließ er Georges Glied sanft in seinen Mund gleiten.  
George stöhnte überwältigt auf.  
Gekonnt ließ Fred seine Zunge über Georges Spitze kreisen und rieb mit seiner Hand am Schaft auf und ab.

Ron war schockiert! Er stand zwischen ein paar Sträuchern und beobachtete die beiden.  
'Wie konnten sie nur? Das war doch widerlich!', dachte ich.  
Doch eigentlich fühlte er nicht wirklich so. Es waren nur die Gedanken, die seine Mutter und die Leute ihm eingebläut hatten.  
Widerlich? 'Nein', dachte Ron weiter. Es war sogar verdammt erregend…

George hatte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht gelegt und stöhnte durch sie hindurch.  
Erregt bog er sein Becken durch und stieß sich selbst noch tiefer in Freds Mund.  
Freds Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, da er merkte, dass sich George nicht mehr lange halten konnte.  
Er befeuchtete den Zeigefinger seiner freien Hand und schob ihn vorsichtig zwischen Georges Arschbacken.  
Vertrauensvoll schob sich dieser ihm entgegen und als Freds Finger in seinen After eindrang stöhnte er noch lauter auf, als zuvor.

Ron war entsetzt! Durften die so was? Er schwankte. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Die Hitze in ihm durchdrang seinen gesamten Körper und fraß ihn von ihnen her auf. Er wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
Er wollte nicht glauben, dass er seine Brüder dort liegen sah, in dieser Intimität.  
Er wollte nicht glauben, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte.  
Und vor allem wollte er nicht glauben, dass er liebend gern mit einem von ihnen getauscht hätte…  
Er drehte sich um und rannte davon. Weg von ihnen, von weg sich selbst.

Flashback Ende

Ich gluckste amüsiert, als Ron es mir erzählte.  
"Du hättest da bleiben sollen! Es wurde noch viel interessanter danach…", lachte ich und Ron lief noch röter an, als zuvor.  
Doch dann fiel ihm anscheinend wieder ein, warum er da war und er fragte fest:  
"Fred, warum warst du nicht bei seiner Hochzeit."  
Ich schätze er erschrak als er meine Reaktion sah.  
Ich fiel wieder in mich zusammen, mein Lachen war wie weg gewischt und meine Augen hatten wahrscheinlich jeglichen Glanz verloren.  
Ich zog meinen Zauberstab heraus und verschloss die Ladentür.  
Dann drehte ich mich um und während ich nach Hinten ins Lager und dort die Treppe hinauf ging, murmelte ich:  
"Ich hab Hunger. Komm, ich mach uns was zu essen!"  
Ron folgte mir.

Während ich aus ein paar Nudeln und ein paar Tomaten ein Mittagessen zauberte (hihi, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) sprachen wir kein Wort.  
Auch beim Essen warf ich Ron nur einen bösen Blick zu, als dieser eine Frage stellen wollte.  
Nach dem Essen, stützte ich meine Ellebogen auf den Tisch und legte erschöpft mein Gesicht in meine Hände.  
Leise fragte er mich:  
"Habt ihr euch geliebt oder war es nur ein Zeitvertreib?"  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als ob er mich geschlagen hätte.  
Dann hob ich den Kopf und gewährte ihm einen Blick in meine leeren Augen.  
"Sieht so ein Mann aus, der seinen ZEITVERTREIB verloren hat?"  
Ron murmelte irgendwas. Dann fragte er: "Warum hat er dich verlassen? Vielleicht war es für ihn nicht das, was es für dich war. Er wirkte ziemlich glücklich bei der Hochzeit."  
Ich atmete zischend durch meine zusammen gepressten Zähne aus.  
'Oh Ron', achte ich. Warum musste er mir das Herz aufreißen?  
Sanft legte er seine zitternde Hand auf meinen Arm und sagte:  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir weh tu. Ich möchte es einfach nur verstehen. Vielleicht… vielleicht kann ich das sein, was er für dich war…"  
Überrascht sah ich hoch und er errötete abermals heftig. Fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und er antwortete: "So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte, vielleicht kann ich für dich der Bruder sein, der er dir gewesen ist…"  
"Du willst ihn ersetzen?", fragte ich spöttischer als ich beabsichtigt hatte.  
Er war verletzt, das konnte ich ihm ansehen.  
"Nein, ich will dich nur trösten. Ersetzen kann ich ihn eh nicht"  
"Ron, seit wann bist du so verständnisvoll? So einfühlsam? Warum willst ausgerechnet du mich trösten?"  
Er zögerte, dann brach es aus ihm heraus.  
"Seit ich selbst Trost brauche", meinte er verzweifelt.  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist passiert?"  
"Ich…", begann er zu erzählen…


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Vom selben Blut

Autor: Ariane (ady od. precious-blood)

Teil: 3/3

**Status: FINISHED**

**Warning(s): Slash, Twincest ****–**** Lemon!**

Zusammenfassung: Fred Weasley, verraten und verlassen von seinem Gegenstück sucht er Trost bei jemand anderem...

Disclaimer: Figuren stammen von JKR, Was die Figuren tun stammt von meiner Phantasie

* * *

Vom selben Blut

Teil 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback **_

"Harry...ich liebe dich" Ron atmete erleichtert aus. Endlich hatte er es geschafft es zu sagen.

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, doch er antwortete: "Ich liebe dich auch Ron. Du bist wie ein richtiger Bruder für mich."

Ron fiel in sich zusammen, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und Verzweiflung schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

"Was ist los Ron?" Harry hatte seine Veränderung bemerkt.

"Harry, ich liebe dich! Aber nicht wie einen Bruder!", flüsterte Ron kaum hörbar.

"O..." Harrys Mund war rund vor Erstaunen. "Damit kann ich dir nicht dienen!", sagte er dann hart.

Ron nickte. Es war, als bräche ihm das Herz, doch er musste es akzeptieren.

Er wollte Harry nicht verlieren – und doch, war dort nicht ein Hauch von Ekel in Harrys Blick? 

**_Flashback Ende_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mir war, als bräche mein Herz erneut, als ich seine Geschichte hörte.

Doch mir fiel nichts ein was zu dazu sagen konnte, also sagte ich das gefühlloseste überhaupt: "Du bist schwul?"

Ron zuckte zusammen und murmelte: "Ich weiß nicht... Ich weiß nur, dass ich Harry liebe, aber ihn nicht haben kann. Alles andere ist mir auch egal!"

Ich nickte. Dann stand ich auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Es tut mir so leid für dich", flüsterte ich in sein rotes Haar.

Als er zu weinen begann, weinte ich mit ihm. Um Ron, um George, um mich.

xxx

Zwei Wochen später:

Ron war bei mir geblieben. Er half mir im Laden und bei der Entwicklung von neuen Sachen.

Wir lachten viel und seltsamer Weise stellte ich jetzt erst fest, dass er einen ähnlichen Humor hatte wie ich.

Wir redeten viel, über das was wir in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatten, doch nie über unsere Verluste.

Rons Anwesenheit und unsere neu geknüpfte Bindung zueinander füllte die Leere in mir etwas auf, doch nicht ganz...

Nachts, wenn ich im Bett lag und Ron in seinem Bett – welches wir heraufbeschworen hatten – atmen hörte, schnürte mir die Sehnsucht nach George die Kehle zu, so dass ich kaum Luft bekam. 

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun und so weinte ich mich – wie jede der vielen Nächte zuvor – in den Schlaf. 

Doch diesmal kam ich nicht zum schlafen.

Ich fühlte eine warme Hand über meinen Kopf streicheln und spürte das Bett wackeln als Ron zu mir hinein stieg. Er zog mich fest an sich und wiegte mich hin und her, wie ein kleines Kind.

Ich fühlte mich so hilflos und begann noch heftiger zu weinen.

Irgendwann, als ich mich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, fragte er: "Willst du es mir erzählen?"

Ich nickte und auch wenn er es im Dunkeln nicht sah, musste er es spüren, denn mein Kopf lag an seiner Brust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback **_– George war einige Zeit in Südamerika gewesen und hatte seinen Bruder Charlie besucht. 

Einen Monat nach seiner Rückkehr in die Winkelgasse:

Fred kniete auf dem Boden um Ware einzuräumen. Normalerweise tat er das mit seinem Zauberstab, doch heute half ihm die stumpfsinnige Beschäftigung seiner Hände beim Nachdenken. Er machte sich große Sorgen, denn George war sehr seltsam, seit er aus Südamerika zurückgekommen war. Seine Stimmung wechselte von einer Minute zur anderen von himmelhoch jauchzend zu zu Tode betrübt. Wenn Fred intim werden wollte, wie ihn zu küssen oder zu streicheln, blockte er ab oder war nicht ganz bei der Sache – vor allem wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Fred fragte sich ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, doch er traute sich nicht zu fragen, denn er hatte Angst vor der Antwort. 

Mitten in seinen Gedanken kam eine schöne dunkelhaarige Frau in den Laden.

Sie blinzelte um ihre Augen vom Sonnenlicht, das draußen schien, an das dunklere Licht im Laden zu gewöhnen.

Als sie Fred, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war, sah, stürzte sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ich lachend.

"George!", rief sie glücklich und atmete gierig seinen Geruch ein.

Noch bevor Fred etwas antworten konnte, stieß sie ihn fast grob weg und sah ihn verwundert an.

"Du bist nicht George!", sagte sie und dann entspannte sich ihre Miene.

"Du musst Fred sein! Er sagte ja, dass ihr euch ähnlich seht aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so ähnlich seid"

Sie hielt ihm erwartungsvoll ihre Hand hin. "Ich bin Julie!"

Gerade wollte Fred verwirrt ihre Hand ergreifen, da hörte er hinter sich die Stimme seines Zwillings.

"Julie!"

Fred und die genannte fuhren zu ihm herum und Julie stieß abermals einen freudigen Schrei aus.

Sie fegte an Fred vorbei und sprang in Georges Arme, der sie mit diesen fest umschlang.

Die beiden hielten sich für eine kleine Weile fest, dann hob Julie ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und ihre Münder verschmolzen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Freds Kinnlade knallte fast hörbar nach unten.

Wut und Verzweiflung durchströmten ihn und er brüllte ohrenbetäubend: "Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"

Die beiden fuhren auseinander. George sackte plötzlich in sich zusammen und Julie sah verwirrt von einem Zwilling zum anderen.

"Fred können wir nach oben gehen und in Ruhe..."

"Ich will wissen was hier los ist VERDAMMT!" Fred ließ sich nicht so einfach beruhigen.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei dem Paar und sah, Julie ignorierend, in die Augen seines Bruders.

"Sag mir nicht, dass es das ist, wonach es aussieht", schnauzte er.

Dann verzweifelt: "Bitte..."

Sanft packte George ihn am Arm und schob ihn zur Hintertür hinaus, die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch.

Währenddessen warf er Julie einen beruhigenden Blick über die Schulter zu und sagte leise: "Warte hier kurz, Darling!"

_**Flashback ENDE**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sie hatten sich in Südamerika kennen gelernt. Sie war schwanger und sie wollten heiraten.", schluchzte ich in Rons Pyjama.

"Er hat mir alles ganz nüchtern erklärt, dann hat er gepackt und sie sind gegangen. Ich war so traurig, weil er mich verlassen hatte und so wütend weil er mich belogen hatte. Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, dass er jetzt einfach so ein anderes Leben führen würde."

Dramatisch wollte ich noch mehr Tränen aus meinen Augen pressen, doch anscheinend waren sie für heute nacht versiegt.

"Ich habe Tage gebraucht, um mich aufzuraffen und den Laden wieder zu öffnen.", meinte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht an Rons Hals. Hm, er war so warm und weich.

Zärtlich streichelte Ron über mein Gesicht und wischte meine Tränen weg.

"Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst", murmelte er. "Du hast gedacht, ihr würdet für immer zusammen bleiben und nichts würde je zwischen euch stehen. Und jetzt bist du so unendlich einsam."

Ich murmelte zustimmend.

Rons Zeigefinger fuhr nun über meine Lippen und drangen sanft in meinen Mund ein.

Plötzlich regte sich etwas in mir, was ich schon viele Wochen nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Verlangen.

Gierig packte ich Ron und presste ihn an mich. Ich drückte meine Lippen auf seine und erwartete, dass er mich weg stieß, doch stattdessen öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge, genauso gierig wie ich selbst, auf meine treffen.

Es war als würden die Einsamkeit, das Gefühl des Verlassenseins, der Schmerz, die Traurigkeit, die Verzweiflung zwischen uns hin und her und dann plötzlich aus uns heraus fließen.

Zurück blieb die Empfindung der Wärme, der Geborgenheit, die wir in des anderen Arme fanden und die Gier.

Wir küssten uns, bis wir keine Luft mehr bekamen. Dann schickten wir unsere Finger auf Wanderschaft. Ich wuschelte durch Rons Haar, das sich länger und glatter anfühlte als Georges. Über seinen muskulösen Rücken (im Gegensatz zu mir und George betrieb er immer noch Quidditch im Verein – der allerdings gerade Sommerpause hatte) hinunter zu seinen straffen Pobacken. Seine unschuldigen Finger glitten unter mein Pyjamahemd auf meine nackte Brust und erkundeten ungeschickt meine Haut. 

Ich keuchte auf, als er etwas zu fest in meine Brustwarze kniff.

Erwartungsvoll, das selbe bei ihm tun zu können, riss ich ihm fast das Pyjamahemd vom Leib und presste meinen Mund auf seine heiße Haut. Mit der Zunge glitt ich über seine Muskeln bis ich an meinem, vorläufigen, Ziel angekommen war. Ich nahm vorsichtig seine Brustwarze zwischen meine Lippen und begann daran zu saugen. Danach ließ ich der anderen das selbe Spiel zu teil werden.

Plötzlich stieß mich Ron zurück auf das Laken und legte sich über mich, um mich auf die selbe Art zu verwöhnen. Nachdem er seine Zungenfertigkeit an meinen Brustwarzen getestet hatte (und er war gut, denn meine Nippel waren augenblicklich hart geworden) glitt er mit seiner Zunge zu meinem Bauchnabel. Er stupste ein paar mal hinein und wanderte dann weiter. Schnell streifte er mir meine Hosen herunter und begann dann zu zögern. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Härte, was mich laut aufkeuchen ließ vor Begierde. Derart angefeuert nahm er ihn in die Hand und fuhr langsam daran auf und ab. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass er schnell einen angenehmen Rhythmus fand, denn auch wenn er noch nie das Glied eines anderen Jungen in der Hand gehabt hatte, so hatte er doch zweifelsohne an seinem eigenen üben können.

Auf ein mal ließ er blitzschnell seine Zunge herausgleiten und über meine Spitze kreisen. Dann nahm er mich endgültig in den Mund, was mich laut und unkontrolliert aufstöhnen ließ.

Das Zusammenspiel seiner geübten Hand und seiner noch etwas ungeschickten Zunge ließen mich bald an den Rande des Abgrundes gelangen.

Abrupt beendete ich das Spiel und während er protestierend murrte, schob ich ihn von mir und richtete mich dann über seiner Mitte aus.

Ich begann mit seinem Körper ein ähnliches Treiben, wie er zuvor mit meinem, jedoch mit einem etwas lässigerem und geübterem Umgang von Hand und Zunge. Es dauerte nicht lange und auch er war steinhart geworden.

Fast unbemerkt von ihm hatte ich, während ich ihn in meinem Mund hatte, mit einem Finger begonnen seinen Po zu umkreisen und schließlich an seiner Öffnung halt zu machen um dort mit leichtem Druck um Einlass zu bitten.

Ich übte etwas mehr Druck auf seine Öffnung aus, während ich mit meiner Zunge seine Spitze umkreiste.

Als ich von Ron keine Widerworte hörte, zog ich meinen Finger wieder heraus und feuchtete ihn mit etwas Spucke an, um ihn dann umso weiter hineinzuschieben.

Er war sehr eng und ich dachte schon, dass mir dieses Vergnügen untersagt bleiben würde.

Doch er war ungewöhnlich tapfer, bis ich zu einem gewissen Punkt gekommen war, an dem er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, aber ich konnte nicht mehr von ihm ablassen. Ich bestärkte meine Bemühungen mit meiner Zunge an seinem Glied und versuchte meinen Finger in ihm auf eine erregendere Art zu bewegen. Nach einer Weile schien er sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und ich schob noch einen Finger hinzu und beide zusammen noch etwas tiefer hinein. Jetzt gab er nur einen leisen laut der Überraschung von sich. Ich drehte und wendete meine Finger und versuchte ihn so weit wie möglich zu dehnen.

Als ich das Gefühl hatte, es wäre genug, richtete ich mich auf und zog meine Finger heraus.

Der enttäuschte Laut, den er von sich gab, ließ mich grinsen und ich bemühte mich ihm die Enttäuschung gleich wieder zu nehmen.

Während meine Rechte noch immer an seinem Glied auf und ab fuhr, setzte ich mit der anderen Hand mein Glied an seiner Öffnung an und begann mit leichten Stößen, langsam und so sanft wie möglich in ihn ein zu dringen.

Er hatte sich nicht geregt und ich merkte plötzlich, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Erst als ich vollkommen in ihm vergraben war und eine kurze Weile still lag, atmete er zischend aus.

Ich bestärkte den Druck meiner Hand auf seinem Glied und begann wieder mit langsamen Stößen mich in ihm zu bewegen.

Lange konnte ich diese langsamen Stöße allerdings nicht durchhalten, denn er war so verdammt eng, dass ich bald meine Beherrschung verlor.

Fest und tief stieß ich in ihn, während ich an seiner Härte Rieb. Ich hörte ihn unter mir erregt Keuchen, was mich nur umso mehr antrieb.

Plötzlich fühlte ich meinen Höhepunkt auf mich zu rollen und ich stieß noch schneller zu, rieb noch schneller mit meiner Hand.

Ich wimmerte laut auf, als mein Orgasmus kam und die Nässe die über meine Hand lief, sagte mir, dass auch er gekommen war.

Erschöpft zog ich mich aus ihm zurück und ließ mich neben ihn fallen. Ich umschlang ihn fest mit meinen Armen und atmete seinen Duft ein.

Während ich so dalag, im Zwischenraum von Wachen und Schlafen gefangen, kam ich zu einer Erkenntnis:

Ron war nur ein schwacher Trost, doch er war besser als nichts. Und auch wenn es egoistisch war, ich brauchte IRGENDETWAS um mich zu trösten, um am Leben zu bleiben.

Und wenn er schon nicht vom selben Schlag war wie George,

so war er doch wenigstens vom selben Blut.

**ENDE**


End file.
